


The Longest Ride

by Bluestreet, LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Characters to be added, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Field Trip, I don't do tags, M/M, Misgendering, but only in the first chapter, fraxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestreet/pseuds/Bluestreet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says that they look cute together. Everyone says that it's obvious that they like each other. But all Freed wanted was a ride, all Laxus wanted was a one night stand. However when booze get in the way and a drunken promise must be kept. Freed and Laxus become close. The ride something that they both will never forget. If they both play their cards right, just maybe that little friendship they created with grow into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another Fraxus Fanfic for you! I hope you like it! This was co-written with a friend of my, her name is Blue! I love her to death and I had so much fun working on the first chapter with her! Don't forget to leave a comment down below telling me what you think!

As Born in The USA blasted out of the radio, Laxus cruised down a back country road, his bike purring beneath him. He could hear Gajeel swearing behind him over the roar of the engines. Something about a bee up his nose.

He couldn't help by let a chuckle shake his shoulders. Next to him Bickslow had lost all sensibility and had his head thrown back as he laughed freely into the air. Poor Gajeel was still trying to get the bee out of his nose.

“I’m hungry!” Bickslow screamed over the sound of their roaring engines and Laxus’s loud music. Surprisingly both men heard him and nodded in agreement. They had been riding for hours, it was time to make a pit stop. “I saw a road sign about fifteen minutes ago that said there was an Inn about twenty miles down this highway! I’m pretty sure that they're going to have a bar” He added soon after.

The idea of having a chance to unwind and have a good night's sleep put Laxus in a far better mood.

They rode for a bit longer, farm houses and road-side produce stands whizzing by. The country was nice, Laxus decided. The air smelled cleaner, there was a surplus of quaint houses, and most likely, quite a lot of cute barmaids.

Now with a goal in mind, Laxus was able to ride with a bit more purpose, instead of just going on mindlessly. Having company for the night was a rather pleasant idea.

When they reached the Inn they were surprised at the amount of people parked out front. A small bar was right across the street, the neon lights shining bright. Luckily when they inspected the Inn the ‘Vacancy’ sign was buzzing overhead.

Parking their bikes close to the back of bar, they dismounted and stretched out their stiff limbs.

“I am dying for a cold beer right now!” Bickslow said with a loud sigh.

Gajeel walked up to him and patted his shoulder roughly, the force making the taller man’s knees buckle.

“All I want is a large order of chili fries! I’m starving!” He smiled, his voice roaring with laughter. Not waiting for the others he walked around the bar and made his way to the front door.  

Approximately three seconds later, Gajeel was thrown out the door and landed on the pavement with a loud thud. He desperately crawled backwards as a person with long green hair stormed out of the bar's door, scowling and placing their hands on their hips while advancing angrily on Gajeel.

"Gajeel! What have I told you about starting bar fights?! That is not something you do! If one more table or chair gets destroyed, I will be fired for failing to regulate who comes into the bar!" The person whisper-yelled, waving their hands about in angry gestures. Then, in a bit of a softer voice, they added, "I-I'm also sorry for shoving you. Tell Levy I said hello."

And with that, the green-haired person, who Laxus now assumed was a woman, turned on her heel, and marched back into the bar.

Laxus slowly turned to look at Bickslow, who grinned at him through his knight-like helmet, before bursting into his signature maniacal laugh, Laxus quickly following. Gajeel scowled at the laughing pair from the ground and threw a pebble at them.

"It's not funny!" The metal head growled, dusting his clothes off.

Between fits of laughter, Laxus managed to get out, "You _know_ that woman? Whew! She's a feisty little thing! Maybe she can keep me company for tonight?!" And then laughter overtook the blonde again, making him double over and clutch his stomach.

Gajeel gave a snicker at that and said, "Sure, Freed can be your partner, but I don't think you'll get what you were expecting," the black-haired man gave a sly grin before continuing, "And Freed isn't exactly... Willing.

 _“Freed? What a strange name for a chick.”_ Laxus thought, but when he looked down at his friend and saw the mischievous light in his red eyes. He didn't think that it was anything bad, which was a horrible move on his part.

Taking it as a challenge he said. “Fine, but I’ll prove you wrong when I get to leave with that babe wrapped around my arm.” Letting a smirk form on his lips he saw the shock that passed over Gajeel’s face, but then disappeared. 

Gajeel's own smirk made his scarlet eyes dance with mirth, which Laxus foolishly thought to be harmless.

“I’ll like to see that happen!” Gajeel laughed, brushing dirt off of his leather jacket as he stood and walked into the bar

Bickslow had been able to calm down his fit of laughter and followed close behind. Laxus was still chuckling softly when he walked in.

Gajeel punched Laxus in the shoulder and the blonde shut up real quick. Gajeel was very glad he hadn't removed his studded biking gloves yet; they packed a mean punch.

Rolling his eyes, he shoved the other man away, the dull throb resonating from the punch's impact making Laxus roll his shoulder in a futile attempt to ease the ache.

“Now, let’s get something to drink!” Bickslow screamed over the music. Moving to the beat, the tall made waded through the dancing crowd and towards the bar.

Behind it, Laxus caught sight of the green-haired woman. Her long hair had been put up in a high ponytail. A smile graced her lips and she talked to the patrons of the bar, a mug in her hand as she wiped it with a rag.

He noticed Bicks move closer to the bar and lean over the counter. Freed’s eyes moved up from a customer to look at the strange man and friendly smile was thrown his way. At least he hadn't destroyed anything yet. 

Laxus narrowed his eyes at his friend, not sure of his intentions. When it came to the masked man no one could be sure what he was thinking. 

When Bickslow made it to the bar the first thing that he noticed was that the barmaid was not a maid at all. Despite the long hair, lustrous eyelashes and pretty face, the barmaid was actually a bartender. Bickslow mentally shrugged; he could still have his fun, he was bisexual, after all. He wondered how long it would take for Laxy to notice that his little barmaid was something else entirely. 

“Well aren't you a pretty little thing…” Bickslow purred, giving Freed a seductive grin.

Freed’s eyes widened in shock and he almost dropped the cup in his hands. He flushed a bright red and the smile on his face fell. Throwing an annoyed glare at Bickslow, which he had hoped would be enough to push the man away, but all he got was a boisterous laugh.

Raising his hands in a form of apology, Bicks smiled and said, “Now don’t give me that look. I’m just here to get a drink, not a one-night stand, if you know what I mean.” Bickslow winked.

The green-haired man rolled his eyes, leaning on the counter and placing the mug under it, before looking around the room. His eyes fell on Gajeel, who was sitting on one of the many booths. A large blonde man with a scar through his eye sat across from him.

Bickslow turned to follow Freed’s gaze, and realized Laxus had abandoned him at the bar. Well wasn't that a low blow.

Freed turned his attention back to the man leaning against the bar and with apprehensive look he said, “Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well," Bickslow started, giving the green-haired man a sly grin. "You could always give your number." He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over the smaller man and appreciate the view.

Bickslow really should have been expecting that slap.

But the sudden stinging pain across his cheek still made him blink in surprise.

Laxus looked over in surprise as his acute hearing signaled to him that Bickslow was making a move on the green-haired lady. How dare he! Bickslow already knew that Laxus was interested! Laxus turned to look towards the bar and-

_Slap_

The blonde struggled to hold back a bout of laughter as Freed viciously slapped Bickslow across the face, somehow avoiding his helmet and visor. Gajeel didn't even try to refrain from laughing, and let out a snicker as Bickslow stopped talking for once in his life.

“Did I just hear that?” Laxus said with a smile on his face. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw how Freed had a slight blush on her cheeks, she moved around the bar, pulling out three beers.

Gajeel was still shaking with mirth, the little basket of chips was almost empty as he continued to munch away.

“That’s Freed for you! She's not an easy fish to catch.”

Laxus brought his attention back to his metal loving friend. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but then smirked as a thought struck him.

“Just imagine her in bed…” He nodded his head in approval and crossed his arms over his chest.

Gajeel looked at him in disbelief for a moment and choked on his own spit.

 _“I can’t wait until he figures out what’s in store for him.”_ Gajeel thought.

Shaking his head of the first initial shock, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Bickslow walking up to their table.

The poor guy was already sporting a small bruise on the side of his face, but that didn't stop the smile that threatened to split his face in two.

When Bickslow finally made it to the booth, he placed the beers on the table and shoved Gajeel to the side to make room for himself.

"I like her," Bickslow announced, grinning widely.

Still a bit annoyed at the taller man, Laxus just threw a glare in his direction. Reaching out for his drink, he downed half of it in just a few gulps.

The metal head across from him raised an eyebrow and asked skeptically, "Planning on getting wasted before a ride? Smart move Sparky, smart move.

Laxus bit back a growl. “Shut up, bolts for brains. You’re going to do the same thing the moment you’re done with that beer. I've known you long enough to predict your drinking habits.” Bickslow laughed at the blonde’s words and began to nurse his own drink.

The music was starting to get louder as the night wore on, and with that so did the amount of liquor the three men consumed. The buzz of alcohol began to seep through their veins and the edges of their vision started to blur.

As Laxus sat there with his friends laughing and drinking, he couldn't help but let his attention be draw back to the bar. Freed was laughing and smiling at the patrons, tucking strands of long green hair behind her ear.

However, the longer he would look at her, the more he began to notice that something was a bit off.  

"Hey~" Bickslow slurred drunkenly, and hiccupped a couple times before standing. "Gajeel - hic - and I are gonna go - hic - find us a room. Alright - hic - Laxy?"

"Dun call me Laxy," the blonde mumbled into the table as his two drunk friends stumbled off to find a room.

Now thoroughly intoxicated and lacking his usually not-very-apparent common sense, Laxus stood and staggered over to the bar, where Freed was putting various things away and wiping down the bar stools and counters.

"Hey there gorgeous..." The tall man began, looking Freed up and down. He still couldn't figure out what was off... "Care to join me for the night?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline," Freed replied curtly, trying not to look to irritated at the drunken biker.

"What? You're a pretty little lady. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Sir," the green-haired woman stated, giving Laxus a disapproving look. "I believe you're mistaken, I am a man."

"Not with those hips you aren't."

"I am of the male gender. Now stop stereotyping me and go find someone else to harass," said the bartender, who Laxus _still_ believed to be a barmaid.

A brunette turned around from the other side of the bar. She pushed her glasses up her nose and cast Laxus a glare that would've turned him to stone. "Sir, Freed _is_ a man."

"MAN!" Shouted a tall white-haired man, who appeared to be part of the inn's security, judging by his uniform.

"No she's -hic- not! Have you _seen_ that ass?! It is _way_ too delicious to be a man's."

Freed blushed and hid his (or as Laxus liked to think, her) face in his (her) hands. "Elfman, can you please make him go away?"

"Uh. He's not actually harassing you yet, so there's nothing I can legally do," said the bouncer, scratching the back of his neck guiltily.

A string of muttered curses came out from behind Freed's hands before he said, "Fuck the law. He's still misgendering me."

The large man with white hair just gave Freed a pitied look. “You can handle him.” He said simply.

Walking away, the large man left Freed to fend for himself. The woman with the brown hair also left, but she had an eye on Laxus. Letting his hands fall from his face he saw that the blonde had stopped staring at him like a piece of meat and was just staring aimlessly at his glass. A bit of worry made his anger diminish as he moved to stand in front of the large man.

“Sir, are you going to be okay?” He asked gently.

At the sound of his voice Laxus's head snapped up and he train her glassy eyes on the pretty face before him.

“Why the hell are you in a place like this?” He asked, the stupidity he seemed to have had vanished and a serious tone laced through his words. “With a face pretty face like yours, it would be easy for you to go to city and make big money.” Laxus let his head fall to the side, very much like a dog struck with curiosity.

Freed was caught off guard by the question and was left with his mouth opening and closing for a few seconds until his brain finally created a response.

“Well I want to, it’s the only place that I can go that can make my dream come true. However the reason I stay here is because I’ve just never found the right time to leave.” As the greenett spoke a small smile formed on his lips and contentment made his eyes soften. “I like it here, it’s what I know best. Now why would I go and fuck it all up for a silly dream?” 

His ending statement was said with a bit of sadness. 

Freed looked at the blonde half expecting him to have passed out, but when he was met with bright grey eyes. His cheeks grew red. 

Maybe it was the liquor in his blood, or the way Freed’s eyes seemed to dim when Laxus realized that the man was giving up on his dream (whatever it was), but all he wanted at that moment was to see his pretty face light up with a smile. Drowning the last bit of his drink he slammed the cup down and leaned against the counter.

“I’ll take you to the city baby!” He offered. Sadly however it seemed that at that very same moment, Laxus’s body decided to shut down. His words coming out in a mess of slurs. Something that was impossible to make out  

The world started to spin and tilt on its axis Laxus tried to blink away the dizziness, but that didn’t stop three Freeds from popping out nowhere. He felt the bar stool vanish from underneath him and then he was crashing to the floor.

He heard his name being screamed, then everything went black.

And that was all Laxus could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Laxus groaned and opened his eyes, which he instantly regretted doing.

 

Sunlight streamed through the windows and burned like acid in his eyes, making his head spin and his stomach churn. The blonde shut them quickly in order to prevent certain death.

 

"You know," said a voice from the other side of the bed, "You really made an ass of yourself last night."

 

The mattress moved a bit and he could only guess that whoever was talking had stood up from the bed. A pleasantly cool hand was pressed against his shoulder and he was slowly shaken.

 

“Come on. I need you to open your eyes.” The same voice said softly.

 

Laxus shut his eyes tighter and grumbled, “Shut the curtains.”

 

“Oh god! I’m sorry! The light must be horrible for you!” There was hurried footsteps and the sound of curtains being shut quietly. “Is that better?” The tender voice asked.

 

“Mhmm.” Laxus sighed, he sunk further into the mattress.

 

The sound of foot steps caught his attention and then the same soft hand that had grabbed his shoulder, moved along the side of his face. They reached his hairline and suddenly a sharp pain made his eyes fly open.

 

“What the hell was that for?!”

 

“Payback for last night. You asshole!”

 

“Shit. We didn’t… You know…?”

 

“Oh hell no! I’m pretty sure you aren’t gay, so hell no. You also passed out after misgendering me and trying to get into my pants.” The soft voice Laxus had heard earlier had turned into a full blown growl. The hold on his hair was still tight and making him wince.

 

Giving one last hard tug, he was set free and left to hold his head in pain.

 

“You jerk!” They said, standing up again and pacing next to the bed.

 

Then Laxus heard something very close to, “I swear when I get my hands on Gajeel, he’s not going to live to ride another day.”

 

“Wait… Gajeel?” The blonde frowned and rolled over, eyes widening as he realized who was in the room with him.

 

Freed let his eyes fall on the larger man and for a moment he felt pity for him, but it was just for a moment. “He’s a close friend of mine. His girlfriend Levy was someone I use to go to school with.” Seeing Laxus roll over in pain, Freed rolled his eyes and moved across the room. Digging through his cabinet, he found a little bottle of pills. Taking two, he walked to Laxus’s side and presented them to him.

 

“Take these, they’ll help with the pain.”

 

The biker held out his hand and Freed gently placed the pills in the palm of his hand, before grabbing a glass of water off of the bedside table and handing that to Laxus as well. Laxus put the pills in his mouth and washed them down with a large gulp of water. He set the glass on the nightstand and begrudgingly mumbled, “Sorry about last night.”

 

Seeing the sincerity in the other’s eyes, Freed let his head fall and a blush form on his cheeks.

 

To be quite honest the attention would have been nice if only Laxus didn’t think he was a girl. Now with the man in question lying in his bed, the situation was just begging to become even more uncomfortable.

 

“It’s alright…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You were drunk.”

 

“Damn. I really am an asshole, aren’t I?” Laxus said, chuckling and mirroring Freed’s action. “What other stupid things did I say?”

 

Freed’s eyes widened and he slowly turned to look at Laxus. A thought struck his mind as the motorcycle across the street and in front of the Inn caught his attention. He was playing a risky game, but what other way was he going to get out of that bar? He had enough money saved, so he didn’t need to worry about that... His only chance was right there, he just needed to take it.

 

Clearing his throat he gave Laxus a determined stare. “You said you would take me to Magnolia…”

 

“Really? Well shit. How the hell did you get me to agree to that?”

 

Panic formed in the pit of Freed’s stomach. “Damn it what am I going to say?!”

 

His brain short circuited and all he could come up with was, “I was rather persistent.”

 

Laxus sat up and ran a large hand through his spiky blonde hair. “I can see why you were so persuasive… I mean, even now that I know you’re a guy, hot damn. If I was gay, I would go for that.”

 

Freed felt his entire body go up in flames. He was almost one hundred percent certain that his face was the color of a cherry. Guilt made him bow his head in shame, the thought of lying to Laxus- anyone, really -was something that he wish he didn’t have to do, but what else was he going to say? It wasn’t going to hurt anyone, it was just a ride. Really, what harm could a ride do?

 

Still red in the face, he looked up and saw Laxus still staring at him. “I- I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment.”

 

“Take it as a compliment, Greeny,” the blonde said, patting Freed’s head as he stood up from the bed, towering above Freed.

 

Slapping the large hand away, the blush dusting his cheeks only grew that much darker.

 

“My name isn’t Greeny, it’s Freed.” He admonished, his face twisting into a scowl that looked rather like a pout of some sort.

 

Laxus looked down and smiled. “Even when you’re pouting you’re quite cute.”

 

Freed just wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but sadly the floors were hardwood, so all he could do was push the larger man away and say, “Just go to the bathroom and take a shower, you smell like alcohol and sweat.”

 

Laxus sighed in acknowledgment and lumbered off to the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door behind him.

 

Now that Freed had pointed out the obvious, Laxus felt disgusting. He noticed that he had slept in his clothes from the previous day, and his mouth felt like sandpaper. It seemed as though someone had stuffed cotton in his ears and he had just gotten his eyes dilated at the doctor’s. Rubbing his face, he noticed that his headache was starting to go away. When he got out of the shower he would be sure to thank the bartender.

 

The smaller man, now alone with only his thoughts for company, sat on the edge of the bed and nervously tugged at his hair. He felt absolutely awful about lying to Laxus, and the only thing that soothed the guilt boiling sickeningly in his stomach was the thought that he had not entirely lied.

 

Last night, Laxus had drunkenly questioned Freed about what a pretty face like his was doing working in some bar. He told the truth, he had just never found the right time to leave. He was happy to work at the bar with his close friends, but there was something that just didn’t sit well with him. Yes, he felt happy, but he didn’t feel complete. Laxus, after hearing him, slammed his cup down on the counter and began swaying tipsily on his bar stool and mumbling something incoherent (which sounded like an offer to Freed’s hopeful ears), before promptly crashing to the ground as he lost consciousness.

 

I'm not lying, I shouldn’t feel any guilt; it’s just a ride, Freed told himself, taking a few calming breaths until he was able to put his mind in order.

 

Then he realized that when Laxus came out he wouldn’t have any clothes to wear. No matter how tempting the idea of the blonde naked was, Freed got his phone off the night table and called a familiar friend.

 

Three rings and a string of curses (from Gajeel) later, “Gajeel? Do you by any chance have a change of Laxus’s clothes?” Freed didn’t wait for a hello. He knew the moment that Gajeel saw who was calling he wouldn’t bother with pleasantries.

 

“Yeah, I do. Why?” Came the reply from the other end of the line.

 

Freed got up and rubbed his face. “He’s taking a shower and his clothes from last night are disgusting.” He heard a grunt of understanding from Gajeel and in the background there was a cackling laugh before;

 

“Are you talking to that hot bartender from last night?”

 

Embarrassment flared up in Freed and he felt his cheeks catch on fire.

 

“Gajeel, just meet me in the lobby of the Inn with Laxus’s clothes in ten minutes. Alone,” he growled, stressing the ending word. Somehow he guessed Gajeel wouldn't pay attention to that last word.

 

Without giving it a second thought Freed hung up on his friend and got up. His face still felt hot, but he hoped that he didn’t look like a tomato.

 

Reaching the bathroom, he knocked softly on the door, waiting for a response.      

 

"What?" Came Laxus's reply, muffled by the door. There was a heavy thunk and an incoherent string of curses followed it. Laxus must have dropped the shampoo bottle. Freed really hoped that Laxus didn't mind his hair smelling like peaches and vanilla.

 

"I'm going down to the lobby so Gajeel can give me some of your clothes. I'll be back soon."

 

“Alright."

 

"See you."

 

"See ya."

 

The green-haired man turned, snagging the room key from a hook on the wall as he walked towards the entrance. Freed pulled on his boots, hopping awkwardly towards the door as he did so. He unlocked the door and strode out, making sure to lock the door behind himself, before descending the stairs of his apartment complex and stepping outside and onto the sidewalk. Freed checked the road before quickly crossing and entering the inn’s lobby.

 

Gajeel was leaning against a wall next to a potted plant, chewing on a nail. Not a fingernail, but a literal nail, as in a metal nail. Freed had learned not to question Gajeel’s strange habits long ago. A man that Freed assumed was Bickslow stood next to him, a messily folded purple button-down shirt and a pair of black jeans tucked under his arm.

 

Freed quietly walked up to him and before he could get a word out, Bickslow’s face split into a grin, making the strange tattoo on his face do a kind of odd dance. “You’re the bartender who Laxus thought was a girl!”

 

His eye twitched at that and he had to resist the urge to slap the man again. “Yes,” Freed hissed, trying not to scowl.

 

“Well anyways~ Here are Laxy’s clothes,” Bickslow said, handing him the badly folded garments, which Freed made a mental note to refold when he got back to the room.

 

He tucked the clothes under his arm, said a quick, “Thank you,” and made his way back to the room.

 

Freed pulled his boots off and set them neatly by the door, right where they belonged. Taking the silky shirt out from under his arm, he folded it immaculately, and did the same to the pants. He rapped his knuckles gingerly on the wood of the bathroom door when he was done.

 

“Laxus?” He called, waiting patiently for his blonde friend- could he call him that?- to reply.

 

Freed nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something tap his shoulder and he turned around to see electric blue eyes staring back at him. “Jesus!” He exclaimed, putting his free hand over his heart as he slumped back against the door. “You scared the living daylights out of me!”

 

Laxus stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry about that.”

 

And then Freed noticed that the blonde was wearing nothing but a towel.

 

Freed slapped a hand over his eyes as he felt his face go red enough to rival his jacket. He held the clothes out blindly with his other hand. “Here’s your clothes! I’ll leave you to get dressed!” And with that, Freed yanked his hand away from his eyes and scurried off to the kitchen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
